Andre Takes a Holiday
by jarjayes
Summary: Andre decides he can't take it anymore. So, that's when he takes matters into his own hands and tells the world to SHOVE it! Come see Andre like you've never seen him before.


Since this is the first fanfic I've written EVER, I wanted to share it with old and new fans alike. This was the fic that started me into fanfiction writing in the first place. So, sit back and enjoy!

**Andre Takes a Holiday**

By Maritza Lara (Jarjayes)

Andre, sitting at the kitchen table plays with his food. Nanny, seeing her grandson rather distraught starts to lovingly caress his beautiful Pantene washed hair and inquires: "Andre, dear, what's the matter with you?"

Andre, then, looks up at her, his eyes heavily expressive, and says: "I'm. . . I'M TIRED, of all this."  
Nanny replies: "Tired of what?"

Andre stands up, walking towards the stove with his head hanging down in frustration: "I'm tired of being pushed around like an unwanted dog and being at Oscar's constant beck and call... I'm sick of playing by their rules! And I'm not being paid enough to be her BABYSITTER!" Andre throws his arms up, accidentally ripping the seams of his shirt . . . ripPpPPPpppp "Sorry Grandma," he looks like a guilty little puppy dog. . . "I guess I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing."  
Nanny, worried, sits down: "Andre, dear, that's what you're here for... to run after the mademoiselle. True, she can be rather impossible to bear at times but, you are the only one she has around. Don't think the Master doesn't appreciate what you are doing for him."

Andre, then replies: "I just need some time to think this thing over, Grandma."  
Nanny asks: "What foolishness are you thinking about now?"

"I think I'm taking a vacation," Andre finally decided. "Away from ALL THIS!" With that, Andre picks up a knapsack he hid behind the stove and started out for the back door.

"Andre, where are you going," Nanny yelled after him.

Andre shouts back, "Fishing!"

"What," Nanny goes running after him to stop him, grabbing him by the elbow, "What do you mean by fishing you, little miscreant!"

"Exactly what you heard, Grandma." Andre looked up at the cloudless blue sky in wonderment thinking that, at last, he could be free. Free of worries, free of troubles, and free from Oscar's big, loud mouth! He figured, he didn't have to take this anymore, so, what's stopping him! Oh, almost forgot, Grandma's amazingly monster grip... OUCH! His arm was starting to lose some feeling to it.

"No you don't," scolded Nanny.

Andre gently pried Nanny's little fingers from his elbow... Man, she has them really clawed in DEEP! Finally, as if a miracle performed by THE ALLMIGHTY, she let go.

"Fine, then, if you want to go leaving your old grandmother alone not caring whatever happens to her... GO! I'm not stopping you." Nanny bowed her head as if she were going to cry.

Andre looked down upon her. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders, his face, momentarily, without emotion. Suddenly, "I knew you'd understand," a smile lit his face.

"What," Nanny burst in anger.

Andre quickly kissed her on the cheek, " I'll be seeing you later... BYE, GRANDMA!"

Andre took off, leaving Nanny screaming after him, "YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LITTLE... YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO FEEL SORRY FOR ME! COME BACK HERE!"

Andre ran far into the distance.

* * *

Strutting proudly as a peacock, Andre felt content at what he had accomplished with Nanny just awhile back. I've wanted to do that for years, he thought on his way to the river, his knapsack and a fishing rod in hand. Luckily, one of the other stable hands had one lying around, if not, he would have had to have done it the old fashioned way. Yuck! However, Andre was a man of versatility. As the way to the fishing spot got shorter, the thought of not seeing Oscar for the whole day, all of a sudden, began to please him. Then, at last! There it was! The river and its crystalline water just waiting with all the fresh fish he can feast on. Right below, there was a large oak with plenty of good shade. Its branches reached out over the waters. Andre excitedly dashed down the green slope with items firmly gripped in each hand. As soon as he arrived at his final resting place under the cool canopy of the oak branches, he threw his supplies between the spreading legs of the grand oak to then discover that he wasn't alone. 

The fishing rod accidentally landed on a sleeping body. "Ouch," yelled the individual jolting in an upright sitting position. "What the hell do you think your doing! You want to kill me!"  
That voice sounded too familiar, Andre thought, No, it can't be! "Oscar?" those powerful sapphire blue eyes glared in threat.

"No, it's the Queen of France", she answered sardonically.

"What are you doing here," Andre inquired.

"I'd like to ask you the same question," Oscar bellowed in shock.

"Well, I came here hoping to get away from YOU," Andre responded, "Now, what's YOUR excuse?"

Oscar stood up, "That's funny, interestingly enough, I came here hoping to get away from YOU!"

"PERFECT, just PERFECT! No, this can't be happening," Andre, uttered.

"If it's all the same to you, you are kindly dismissed now. I won't be in need of your services, so tell Nanny not to wait up for me," Oscar arrogantly shooing him off.

"No, Oscar, if it's all the same to you, DO IT YOURSELF!"

"I'm not leaving, you leave! I WAS HERE FIRST," Oscar yelled with clenched fists.

Andre countered her attack with," Well, I don't see your name anywhere."

"Real FUNNY! That's real low of you, Andre Grandier!"

"Hey," he shrugged his shoulders in irritation," I aim to please."

"Why you," Oscar lunged to strike him.

Andre quickly but smoothly moved out of the way, placing the sole of his boot on her backside, he lightly but firmly pushed her head first into the cool water. SPLASH! With her head entirely submerged the only thing jutting out of the water was her cute, noble ass. In that same instance, Andre was surprised at what he had done. Oscar, cumbersomely, was struggling to get up. Then, without realizing it, Andre drew a wide grin whispering to himself," I've always wanted to do that but never did for fear of hurting my beloved." Once up, Oscar fell right back in landing on her rear end. Andre then felt strange, "But, for some eerie reason, THAT ACTUALLY FELT GOOD," Andre said in a burst of uncontrollable laughter.

"Hey, what's funny," yelled Oscar again on her feet.

"This is," with that, Andre pushed Oscar back down making her land really hard on her ass. Before she could get back up, Andre pressed down on her shoulders to hold her down. "Oh, no, not this time!" in that moment, Andre placed his hand on Oscar's face and pushing her head back into the water.

Laying peacefully on the river's edge, Andre waited patiently for the fish to bite. None whatsoever have bitten for the last hour. Oscar, on the other hand, frustrated as she busied herself by hanging her clothes to dry on one of the low hanging branches. Suddenly, breaking the silence, Andre began whistling a familiar tune his grandmother used to sing before putting him to bed. Cursing under her breath, Oscar sat under the branch wearing Andre's long jacket until her garments were sufficiently dry, windblown. He whistled a happy tune, the smart-assed JERK! "I will get even you son-of-a-", she uttered under her breath.

Before she could finish, Andre interrupts, "You were saying?"

"I'm not saying anything, dammit," she yelled, all of a sudden shivering from the passing of a slight breeze.

Andre, not looking back at her, kept silent before answering to her reply. "Well, you deserved it."

From the exposure, Oscar's bare legs began trembling. Goose bumps formed. "I hope, for your sake, I do not catch pneumonia, because if I do you'll be terribly sorry."  
In that moment, Andre bursts out laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny," Oscar demanded, which made Andre laugh even more for the fun of it.

"You villainous backstabber! You tried drowning me!" Andre's guffaw grew even louder. Enraged, Oscar stood up going to where Andre lay helplessly laughing at Oscar's exaggerated behavior. She stood over him. Her eyes transformed themselves to an icy blue as she glared down on him. She wanted to get him back BAD! Anyway, she thought, he'd always be a servant and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. Besides, talking about the proverbial drawing board, why did Andre want to get away from her for one day? Who knows his silly infantile reasons; however, she was determined not to let this piece of horse's ass humiliate her. No, she was above all that. Slowly, lifting her right foot, she carefully aimed at his stomach and, as she was about to strike, a cool air current blew up into the coat sweeping the bottom half to swirl up. Striving to keep the plaits down she was knocked off balance landing roughly on Andre's abs knocking the wind out of him.

Oof! "Oh, God," Andre complained, moaning in shear pain.

"I don't see what you're complaining about? You're not buck naked!"

Andre painfully mustered an imperative reply, "God, shut HER up!"

Oscar swiftly elbowed down on his belly causing him to agonize even more. "Quit acting like a baby and shut up or the next thing I hit surely won't BE your STOMACH!"

* * *

At sunset, both Oscar and Andre ambled home not saying a single word to one another. Only thoughts streamed throughout the invisible world where time and space cease to exist. Both warriors of a day gone wrong, they were angry at one another. 

_I'm wet and I'm tired... my shoes are making squishing sounds and I believe I now have bunions the size of my ego! Why did this little prick have to ruin my day!_, thought Oscar to herself.  
_This was to be a wonderful day but NO, Oscar had to ruin it for me! Why couldn't she stay home like every other LADY taking up a new hobby like...? KNITTING!_, Andre's eyes scowled at the thought.

_If I would've stayed home doing what every common servant is supposed to do, I wouldn't have my new breeches jamming up the crevice of my derriere,_ Andre thought, letting out an irritated sigh.

"Stop that," ordered Oscar.

"Stop what," Andre retorted.

"It's not manly!"

Andre rolled his eyes out of frustration. He kept on walking without stopping, nor did he turn to face her.

Seeing his attitude infuriated Oscar even more. "Don't you dare roll your eyes when I'm talking to you!" Andre kept on ignoring her. "Look at me when I talk to you!" Andre paid no heed. "If you keep ignoring me I'll tell Father of your misconduct!"

"Go to hell," he mutteredunder his breath. It wasn't loud but audible enough for her to hear.

* * *

At the mansion, Jarjayes sat in the dining room enjoying a good meal and an intellectual conversation with visitors. All the while, he wondered why Oscar hadn't come back yet. This was making him a bit agitated. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Nanny impatiently paced around, awaiting the arrival of her grandson. 

"Nanny, Nanny," called one of the other stable hands.

Nanny headed for the door to see him in.  
"What is it, Louis?"

The stable hand, practically out of breath said, "It's Andre..."

"What?"

"He came back with the mademoiselle tagging along behind him. She looks upset."

"Oh, dear, what now?"

* * *

General Jarjayes was at thediningroom, when Nanny calmly walked in to inform him of his daughter's arrival. Jarjayes nodded his head in approval. "Tell her we are waiting for her presence at the table." 

"Yes, sir," Nanny curtsied before retiring to the kitchen.

The guests patiently waited for him to inform them of the going-ons. Jarjayes chuckles in self-assurance, "Everything is entirely under control."

* * *

In the kitchen, Nanny lets out a shrill of horror to see Oscar covered from head to toe with semi-dried mud. "My word, what happened, child!" 

Before Oscar cold answer, Andre, looking down at his grandmother replied, "She fell in a farmer's ditch."

Nanny exclaimed, "What!"

Oscar muttered behind clenched teeth, "More like I was pushed in."

"What did you say, Oscar," asked Nanny.

Andre glared at Oscar, his green eyes transforming into menacing slits.

Oscar looked down a moment, thinking of the right thing to say to her Nanny. "I said I must've slipped in."

Andre's expression relaxed. Nanny glanced back at him. Somehow, Andre sensed she wasn't buying any of this.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't look at me, Grandma. I wasn't the clumsy one who tripped over a rock and went tumbling down the slope," Andre concurred most innocently.

Nanny kept looking at him. He was serious. "Why aren't you dirty? You must've gotten a little dirty when helping her out?"

"She insisted that I didn't, Grandma," he then turned his gaze towards Oscar," Isn't that right, Oscar?"

Reluctantly, Oscar feeling defeated answered, "Yes."

Nanny, just about to add something else, was interrupted by one of the maids who came running in from the dining room. "Yes, Linette, what is it?"

"Grandma, it's the Master," she replied, trying desperately to catch her breath.  
Andre calmly sat down.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"He wants Lady Oscar, now!"

"But, Lady Oscar must change...she can't go out looking like she does!"

The maid looked at Oscar. She was astonished to see her Mistress covered entirely in mud. "My Lord! What happened to you!"

"I slipped, okay," Oscar burst.

"Your father isn't going to like this."

"My father can go to Tartarus." Nanny yanked Oscar by the ear. She yelled in agony.

"Now, look here, young lady, don't you dare talk about your father that way! Understood!"

"Yes, Nanny, yes!"

Andre snickered from behind. Nanny turned. "Now, you wipe that smile from your face, young man! We have a catastrophe on our hands!"

"Well, if you want, I can throw her into the horse feed and she'll be cleaned in seconds", Andre commented sarcastically.

"Oh, you would, wouldn't you," Nanny stared him with beady eyes.

Oscar, Andre could tell, wanted to kill him for tossing her into that mosquito-infested farmer's ditch. She started scratching herself and her skin becoming red from the irritation. She just stood there, possibly, cursing him in every language she knew. Now, that would be quite interesting to hear.

Andre freshly grinned back. Her eyes were like fire, now.

Another maid rushed in announcing," The Master wants Lady Oscar, Now!"

Oscar gulped in a mouthful of air.

Andre smiled in self-victory when Oscar looked back at him. "Well," he started," you're not going to keep the Master waiting, aren't you?"

Oscar pouted in anger and pushed open the door. Nanny and the others followed after her. Andre, left alone in the kitchen, laughed out hysterically.

* * *

In the dining room, Jarjayes conversed with his guests. "Christine," commenced the general, "I was told your little girl had a fabulous talent for horseback riding, is that so?" 

A blonde woman nodded in accordance. She proudly answered," Yes, she practices very hard, isn't that so, Michelle," Christine looked down at her daughter whom sat to her right.

The little girl shyly nodded her head but didn't dare look up at the General. The General smiled in admiration of the 13 year old little blonde. To her right, sat her younger brother, Joseph, who was no more than 8 years of age. And finally, to the boy's right, sat his father Francois Antoine de Jarjayes. Yes, the General's younger brother. "So, Michelle," answered Jarjayes," your father also tells me you enjoy playing chess and that you also have a lovely singing voice."

Michelle hesitated until her mother nudged her to answer. "Yes, sir," she replied in her usually soft voice.

"Michelle," scolded her father, "Look at your uncle upon answering a question!"

"No, Francois, it's alright," Jarjayes smiled.

"No, it's not alright! She's knows better than to not look anyone in the eye when spoken to,"

Francois burst out saying. Jarjayes and everyone sensed him furious with his daughter.  
Michelle then glanced up. Her father's eyes were like fire. She knew she had to comply with what he asked or no telling what he may do. "I'm taking many lessons and learning many novel things, Uncle."

"How good are you in chess, my dear," Jarjayes asked his niece.

"Father says I have potential. I also like reciting poetry as much as singing a melody," Michele growing confident, continued telling her uncle of most of the things she likes doing. "I also like playing the piano, the violin, and the accordion," she answered excitedly.

"What," her father's warm expression suddenly became cold. "Michelle, the accordion?"  
Christine held Michele protectively.

"The accordion!", he pounded on the table.

* * *

In the hallway, Nanny struggled to take Oscar before the General. "Come now, there's no time to waste, child! You must because your father demands to see you right this very minute," cried Nanny, pulling the other way. 

"Ouch, Nanny, you're hurting me!"

"Stop fighting me, then, you little brat!"

Oscar, whining," I don't want to! He'll be mad at me for ruining these brand new clothes he bought for me!"

Nanny let go and stared Oscar directly in the eye," Well, you should have thought of that before tripping over a rock!"

"Tripping over a rock," Oscar contorted herself in laughter.

"What's so hilarious," Nanny scowled.

"Ask Andre."

* * *

At the table, Jarjayes managed calming his brother down. Michelle was frightened and nervous. Jarjayes, to settle things down, began speaking to Christine. "Where does she study?" 

"Michelle has private tutors," Christine said while Michele still held tightly to her. "We sought out the best instructors. She's even learning English, which one of her instructors has commented to be rather impeccable. Michelle learns very quickly. Her thirst for knowledge is incredible."

As Michelle's mother kept on talking, suddenly, her blue eyes opened in astonishment. She lifted her head from her mother's bosom staring rather oddly towards the entranceway. Christine, noticing this rather odd behavior ceased instantly, turning her eyes the same direction as her daughter's. Francois did the same motion as well.

Jarjayes, stupefied, asked," What's wrong?"

What in Tartarus happened to you," Michelle exclaimed.

Jarjayes turned. In his astonishment, he gasped to see his little Oscar covered from head to toe in... MUD!

"Oh, Mother," Michelle squealed in half laughter, "Doesn't she remind you of Pierre's pig?"

"Michelle! That's not such a nice thing to say about your cousin," Christine reprimanded her daughter.

Jarjayes grew furious but remained speechless. Oscar grew uneasy. Her palms are wet. Michelle parted from her mother's side to take a closer look at Oscar. Face to face, Oscar glared at her cousin with a look of annihilation. Michelle inspected Oscar from top to bottom and from left to right. Oscar noticed Michelle's air of arrogance spilling out from EVERY DAMN CREVICE. Oscar very well knew her kin's intentions: TOTAL HUMILLIATION.

After analyzing, Michelle drew a very conniving smile on her face. "It appears to me that Oscar went wallowing in the mud without me... even though," she looked back at her uncle," it doesn't smell like mud to me," she pointed out in her girlish, shrilled voiced.

"Takes one to know one, eh, Michelle," Oscar said sarcastically.

Michelle directed her attention to Oscar. "How repugnant you smell, Oscar," Michelle pinched her nose to block off the nasty stench. "You could use a cleansing...or five."

"Oscar," shouted the General angrily.

"Uh, oh," Michelle whispered, "I think you're in trouble. Good luck." Michelle winked one eye bouncing playful to her mother's side.

"Yes, Father?"

"What's the meaning of this! I demand an answer!"

Oscar, stuttering, "W-w-w-well, I-I-I..." Jarjayes glared down on her with disdain. Oscar sensed his heated stare upon her, her eyes glued to the polished floor. In the background, Michelle giggled silently. Then her mother eyed her sternly in disapproval of her rude behavior. Michelle ceased instantly. "Oscar, either you have an answer or you receive your deserved punishment!"  
Tensed, Oscar slowly looked up. Staring him in the eyes she responded, finally, "I just fell in a farmer's ditch."

"What!"

"And... and, I don't know what happened afterwards. Everything turned pitch dark after that." Oscar prayed her father would by such a cheap crap of an excuse. Jarjayes' expression had not yet altered into a relaxed state. Oscar was worried, ' What next?' She saw her cousin with a fixed grin. Right now, if it weren't for her father standing before her, she'd teach Michelle a LESSON or TWO.  
From her perspective, Michelle noticed Oscar's menacing stare. Then, if by reaction, her smile melted away as a threatening spirit over took her mind and soul. Michelle didn't like that look of assault. Look back seriously, she thought, that blonde scarecrow is very much capable of trying something devious later on. Despite of the fear, Michelle slightly managed to throw back a mischievous smirk. Now, Oscar was definitely offended and outrageously ticked off; pretty much, forgetting being in her father's presence.

"That's all you have to say? Rubbish!" Jarjayes grabbed Oscar by the lapel, violently, dragging her away from the dining hall. Oscar began yelling hysterically, "Let me go, Father! I promise I will behave!"

Francois and his family, rushed after him. Christine, concerned for Oscar, begged Jarjayes to leave her alone. "She fell in a farmer's ditch; don't be angry because of that!"

Jarjayes did not respond. Instead, he proceeded towards the front entrance while Oscar, her arms flaying in the air, struggled to keep balance. Once there, Jarjayes stormed his way outside throwing Oscar down the steps. Michelle gasped in shock. Now, she was afraid for Oscar. On the ground, Oscar about to get up, with poor effort involved, was soon yanked to her feet and brutally led to fountain and thrown head first into the water. There were splashes everywhere. Oscar lifted her head out of the water, gasping needful for air. Jarjayes, pointing an authorative finger at her began scolding. "May that be a lesson to you!" He, then turned, sharply, and walked away from the scene.  
Oscar was left breathing heavily; not so much out of breath but mostly in anger. Michelle stared deeply in shock. Finally, her father commented, "Children shouldn't disobey their parents especially if that parent is their father." With that, Francois walked inside, as well.

Both Jarjayes men gone, Christine tenderly helped Oscar out the fountain. She shuddered as a cold wind blew its way through. Christine sheltered Oscar tightly in her arms to warm her up. Tears welled up in her sapphire blue eyes. Oscar mustered the courage to cry. Michelle, overwhelmed by what she had witnessed, stood still staring into space. Christine noticed her daughter's limbotic behavior. "Michelle?...Michelle!"

Michelle snapped back into reality.

Joseph commenced crying out of fear. "Mama, I want to go home!"

"Enough Joseph! You know we can't go home yet! Your father wouldn't approve!" Oscar, astonished, looked at her aunt.

Michelle then said, "Father never approves."

"Michelle, I implore you not to start with any of your nonsense, especially, now!" Christine pleaded.

For a moment, Michelle didn't respond. She just mused at her mother with a faraway glance. Then, her attention switched to Oscar. For an instant in time, Oscar could swear noticing a light of compassion burning brightly in Michelle's large, blue eyes. For one moment, everything stopped. It was just Oscar and Michele standing alone in suspended space. There was something Oscar could not comprehend. There was something in Michelle that Oscar could not put her finger on. What was it? Could it be a figment of Oscar's imagination or...?

Michelle broke the lapse by acknowledging her mother's concern before turning away leaving everyone else outside under the evening sky.

"What could be wrong with her," Oscar wondered.

Christine softly answered, "I don't know, dear, I don't know."

* * *

**_How did you like? _**

**_Originally, this fic was to continue but for some reason, I decided not to. I think this captures the moment very well. I also think that it captures the characters very well. _**

**_I think from all the fics I've ever written, this one is my most treasured for being my VERY first. Yes, this was actually my debut fic in anime fandom. And the very first one I posted on my websight a little over six years ago. This fic is the one that opened the doors for me as fanfic writer, as well as, a webmistress. Although, it was the first one on my site, it was actually posted for the first time ever on Tina Subic's site._**

**_Although, it's been years since I've last spoken to Tina, if she ever comes across this, I thank her for giving me the opportunity to start this Berubara fanficdom for English-speaking readers._**


End file.
